This invention relates to golf clubs in general and more particularly to vibratory apparatus included within the hollow of the shaft of a golf club.
There are a number of patents in the prior art which relate to improved golf clubs or devices which enable a golfer to practice his swing or improve his game.
Many devices depicted in the prior art are practice devices and are not made to be used when playing the game of golf. Thus, such devices involve relatively complicated clubs which cannot be used to play the game of golf.
Examples of such devices are shown by referring to U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,437 by Webb entitled GOLF PRACTICE CLUB INCLUDING INERTIA CONTROL INDICATOR MEANS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,616 entitled GOLF SWING PRACTICE DEVICE issued, on Mar. 3, 1975 to R. D. Hurst and others as U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,211.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,602 entitled GOLF CLUB HAVING A HANDLE WITH VIBRATION SENSING MEANS issued on May 9, 1967 to R. R. Kunihisa show a golf club which appears as an ordinary golf club, but which is an illegal device, as it does not conform to the rules governing the game of golf. The device depicted in that patent employs a vibrating rod which is coupled to an aperture to give a golfer a feel of distance. Such clubs are not proper according to U.S.G.A. Rules.
In any event, due to the progress made in material engineering and due to the extensive amount of design and engineering efforts expended by the manufacturers of golf clubs, there has been a great deal of work in formulating and fabricating shafts for such clubs. These shafts have been designed in an effort to improve their function, quality, feel and accuracy in order to accommodate differences in a golfer's swing. Thus, one can purchase golf clubs wherein shafts are fabricated from carbon steel, aluminum and graphite and other materials as well.
It certainly has been determined that the type of shaft used will affect the golfer's game. Thus, if a golfer uses a shaft that is too flexible for his swing, it will, in general, cause him great inconvenience which will result in timing problems and inaccurate shots. Thus, for this golfer who may have a fast swing, such a shaft would not be suitable.
It is therefore apparent that there is a desired proper shaft and flex for each golfer which would enhance the timing of his swing and enable him to participate and experience more accurate shots.
Certain shafts for example, are very stiff, but should be used by certain golfers who do not use a stiff shaft because of custom and habit. This invention, therefore, resides in apparatus which is mounted internal to a shaft as confined within the hollow of the shaft. The apparatus is adapted to improve the feel of the shaft only when the club contacts the ball. The apparatus functions to vibrate upon impact to give the user a softer feel when he contacts the ball.
Essentially, the apparatus functions to enable the golfer to "feel" the club during contact with the ball so that he may control his tempo and swing according to the feel imparted by this apparatus. The apparatus is designed such that it will not affect the main function of the particular type of shaft as the manufacturer designed it. The apparatus is also light in weight and can be incorporated into golf clubs during the manufacturing process in a simple and economical way. Due to the nature of the apparatus, the appearance of the golf club remains the same and the club can be used to play the game of golf without violating any of the rules concerning club structure.